Probability Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Probability Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things not to happen. Also Called *Tychokinesis *Chance *Likelihood *Possibility Manipulation *Probability Alteration *Probability Field Manipulation *Situation Control *Synchronicity *Synchronicity Wave Traveling Capabilities The user manipulates the probability of an event to happen, making unlikely things occur more often or instantly and preventing liable events from happening. They can cause and prevent both good and bad luck, sudden deaths, natural disasters, and even apocalyptic events. User can create a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance at the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur. Among the many phenomena are: the sudden melting of gun barrels, the spontaneous combustion of any flammable object, the rapid rust or decay of various organic and inorganic materials, the poltergeist-like deflection of an object in flight, the sudden evacuation of air from a given volume the disruption of energy transmissions and fields, and so on. Applications *Accelerated Probability *Blessing Inducement **Luck **Luck Bestowal *Die Rolling *Curse Inducement **Jinx *Disaster Manipulation **Earthquake Generation in areas near tectonic plates. **Eruption Inducement on volcanoes that aren't extinct. **Meteor Summoning **Storm Creation in areas that meet the appropriate conditions. *Efficacy Manipulation *Luck Absorption *Stability Manipulation *Probability Engery Bolts Techniques *''Black Box Effect'': to cause random events to occur out of the user’s control. *''Bliss Zone'': all things good happen when standing in a certain spot. *''Quantum Precognition'': to perceive all the outcomes of a situation. *''Stochastic Mimicry: to transform physically into a mathematical probability. *''Synchronicity: to be in exactly the right place, at exactly the right time. *''Terror Zone'': all things bad happen when standing in a certain spot. *''Tychokinetic Combat: to utilize luck in physical combat. Variations *Double Hit Kill *Luck Energy Manipulation * One Hit Kill Associations *Chaos Inducement *Destiny Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Order Inducement *Quantum Manipulation *Vector Manipulation Limitations *May be connected to emotions. *May be limited on how many times in a certain period it can be used. *May require exact measurements of probability. *Other users of probability manipulation may be immune to probability manipulation or can simply reverse the effects. *May be limited to causing or preventing likely/unlikely things happening. *Limited to things that are possible i.e. the possibility of a given event must be above 0% to cause it and less than 100% to prevent it (in certain cases, the probability of a given event might also need to be above 0% to cause it and less than 100% to prevent it) and/or to manipulate a given event; can't make the impossible happen and can't prevent the absolute from happening (e.g. cannot make a world in which a given thing exists and does not exists in the same sense at the same time); can at most make the highly unlikely happen and/or prevent the highly likely from happening. In other words, this power is limited by causality, logic, reality, and truth. *Effort/strength required may be inversely proportional to the likelihood of the event happening (harder to make rarer things happen). *May be capable affecting the past only if it is unknown (e.g. winning the lottery after having purchased a ticket only if no one knew what numbers were on the ticket, or opening a box and finding it full of gold coins only if no one knew what was supposed to be inside the box nor how much it weighted). (See more) Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mental Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers